familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Portal:Indian Captivity Stories/Comparison Table
Comparison of Indian Captivity Stories of the Cowan, Walker, and Handley Families Index to Articles This table is designed to provide a comparison of various Indian Captivity Stories related to the Walker, Cowan, and Handley families of SW VA, and Blount County TN. The table provides a summary of pertinent information from each story. The stories themselves can be found at the link in the last column. Related articles can be found by going to the Index listed above, or by starting at the foreword/title page and Introduction to these articles. Ann (Walker) Cowan Spouse Date Location Captured Killed Escaped Taken to Duration of Capt Outcome Source Entry 1<---> Spouse <---> Samuel Cowan Date <---> 1777 Location <---> Castle's Woods, Russel Co VA Captured<---> Ann (Walker) Cowan, Nephew William Walker (c1766-1823) Killed<---> brother Samuel Walker (?-c1777) Escaped<---> Another man Taken Where<---> Detroit Duration of Capt<---> 3 years Outcome<---> Released at end of Revolution, returned through Crab Orchard KY; If her release was in 1780, it's likely that she rejoined her family in Castle's Woods Source<---> Mrs Scott Entry 2<---> Spouse <---> John Cowan Date <---> c1776? Location <---> Castle's Woods Captured<---> Ann (Walker) Cowan, Killed<---> husband John Cowan Escaped<---> John Arter Taken Where<---> not stated, apparently the Great Lakes area. Duration of Capt<---> 20 years, see commentary Outcome<---> Released c 1794 Source<---> Thomas Carter Spouse <---> taken as a child Date <---> not stated Location <---> not stated Captured<---> Identified only as Aunt Walker, presumed to be Ann (Walker) Cowan Killed<---> -- Escaped<---> -- Taken Where<---> taken by Northern tribes Duration of Capt<---> permanent Outcome<---> married a chief, son became chief, later visited relatives Source<---> Andrew Finis Cowan William Walker (c1766-1823) Spouse Date Location Captured Killed Escaped Taken to Duration of Capt Outcome Source Spouse <---> - Date <---> c1777 Location <---> Greenbriar Co VA Captured<---> William Walker, Ann Walker Cowan Killed<---> uncle (probably Samuel Walker) Escaped<---> Taken Where<---> North to the Ohio Duration of Capt<---> forever Outcome<---> adoped into Wyandotte, removed with them to Kansas Source<---> Connelley, 1899‎ Mary Walker Cowan Spouse Date Location Captured Killed Escaped Taken to Duration of Capt Outcome Source Spouse <---> Maj John Cowan Date <---> not stated, late 1780's implied Location of Captured<---> East TN Captured<---> son James, Killed<---> Major John Cowan Escaped<---> Taken Where<---> carried north Duration of Capt<---> 7 years Outcome<---> not stated Source<---> JB Cowan Spouse <---> Maj John Cowan Date <---> early 1790's Location <---> Blount County? Captured<---> Mary Walker Cowan Killed<---> Major John Escaped<---> son James Taken Where<---> north Duration of Capt<---> 7 years Outcome<---> escaped, and rescued by 100 men from Blount county Source<---> PD Cowan Samuel Handley (1751-1840) Spouse Date Location Captured Killed Escaped Taken to Duration of Capt Outcome Source Spouse <---> - Date <---> Creek War, c. 1815 Location <---> Crab Orchard KY, Cumberland Settlements Captured<---> Samuel Handley (1751-1840) Killed<---> - Escaped<---> his company Taken Where<---> Willtown TN? Duration of Capt<---> months Outcome<---> Adopted into tribe, released Source<---> Randall J. Handly Margaret Handley Pauley Spouse Date Location Captured Killed Escaped Taken to Duration of Capt Outcome Source Spouse <---> John Pauley Date <---> 1779 Location <---> Near Handley's Fort, Union, VA Captured<---> Margaret Pauley Killed<---> James Pauly, John Pauley, children Escaped<---> Taken Where<---> The Miami Duration of Capt<---> 6 years, released 1785 Outcome<---> Married Chief White Bark, released and returned to family by 1785. Aftwards married Michael Tridley Erskine. Source<---> Johnston, 1906 Spouse <---> Date <---> Location <---> Captured<---> Killed<---> Escaped<---> Taken Where<---> Duration of Capt<---> Outcome<---> Source<---> Spouse <---> Date <---> Location <---> Captured<---> Killed<---> Escaped<---> Taken Where<---> Duration of Capt<---> Outcome<---> Source<---> * Category:Cowan (surname) Category:Walker (surname)